


rainy day

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Texting, Two Shot, reader with a name - Freeform, you're sirius black's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: it's raining and a stranger with an umbrella helps you out.you bond.





	1. hello

You heard someone running up the sidewalk behind you, shoes slapping against the water. Suddenly you didn't feel the rain tip-tapping atop your soaked hoodie anymore.

"You look like you could use a stranger with an umbrella." He smiled with his eyes, you narrowed yours.

"You're a wizard."

"And you're a witch."

"You don't look like yourself."

"Neither do you."

"Headed down past the bridge?"

"Sure am."

"I don't mind the company."

Together you dodged puddles and shook your fists at cars, talked classic rock and infamous Hogwarts pranks.

“Shit, you’re an old guy, aren’t you?”

“Why so disappointed, were you hoping for a date?”

“Pah, not with a Gryffindor, no.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you were a-“

“Slytherin? Guilty.”

“And I went out of my way to share my umbrella with you.” He pulled a dramatic frown.

You laughed. “We’re not all so bad, you know.”

You argued back and forth on the topic for a bit, then switched to talking about how he hated thunderstorms and you hated quiet places. How he loved stargazing and you loved to dance. How you both sang in the shower. How you wished things were simpler.

"Well, this is me."  With your hands still tucked into your sweatshirt's kangaroo pocket, you pointed your fingers at the coffee shop on the left.

"See you around, then." A sad smile, and a slight wave. He almost went on his way, but then asked, "Wait. What's your name, stranger?"

"Ha, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Really? Wanna try me?"

"Well what's yours?"

"You wouldn't like me much anymore if you knew."

"Hey. Try me."

"How about we write them down on each others' hands, close them into fists, and open them once we've gone our separate ways?"

"Hm, I like it. Got a pen?"

He dug into his pocket. "I've got two." He held them in a V shape between his fingers like chopsticks. You took the one without a lid. His had sparkly blue gel.

"Okay gimme your hand. No peeking."

"I wouldn't dare."

You had trouble getting the ink to flow and he couldn't keep your hand still, but you both managed the task well enough.

"Alright, my handwriting's bloody awful but you'll know who it is."

"You're so sure you're that well-known?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll see."

"Well kid, you know I'm this way." He pointed. "Open our hands when I've gone ten paces?"

"Fifteen. It was good meeting you, umbrella man."

"You two, rainy sweatshirt. I hope my name won't change your mind."

"I hope mine won't change yours."

You shared sympathetic smiles, and you waved him off, watching from the coffee shop's doorway. You counted off his steps in your head, and you laughed when he started shouting them aloud after "five." At fifteen he stopped, and you both unfurled your fists. Your eyes went wide and your neck snapped up to meet him just as he flung himself back around to face you with his jaw dropped.

You both spoke at once,

"You're kidding!?" "Seriously!?"

you both responded at once,

"Not kidding." "Siriusly."

and you broke the overlap once he'd jogged back to his spot beside you:

"Merlin, that's a horrid pun."

You looked at him. He looked at you.

You stuck your hand out. "Black."

He paused, then gripped your wrist and shook. "Black."

You beamed. "Can- can we talk more? Can I see you again?"

"You really want to?"

You averted your eyes. "My whole life.."

"Uh, here!" He pulled out a pen again and thrust it your way. "Give me your number? I'll grab a pre-paid disposable and message you when I can."

"Yeah, uh, yeah!" You reached for the pen. He hesitated,

"I mean, if you want-"

"No, yeah, I do, I do! I'm just worried you're just being nice and you'll blow me off after I got so excited."

"No, no! Honest! I just don't have a phone! And wizard communications are too dangerous right now..."

"No kidding. Well uh," You scribbled your number onto his palm. "There! Text me whenever, I basically never sleep."

"Ha, you got it." You exchanged kind eyes. Then he rubbed the back of his head, unsure.

"Hey uh, you mind sending me a picture of yourself when your disguise wears off? I'd... love to see your real face."

You smiled. "Back 'atcha. Even if I've technically already seen it." You winked.

"See you around then, Arry."

In the space between the two of you, you whispered, "See you, Sirius."


	2. text chat

>How was the coffee?  


<not bad! vee was busy so her lame co-worker made my brew, but he's gotten a lot better so i can't complain  


>Vee's your friend?  


<my sister  


>Sister!? And you didn’t tell me before?

<it didn’t come up  
<but yeah congrats buddy, you had twins  


>You're kidding  


<nah, i'm sirius  
<wait...  


>Ha, ha.  
>Can I see you two?  


<oh for sure! hold on  
<[image attached]  


>Wow  


<is that a good wow or a bad wow  


>You two are stunning  


<good genes, i think  


>Oh, you flatter me  
>You're not identical  
>Are you on the left or right?  


<left  


>Merlin, you look just like me, you know?  


<dude, i've only ever seen your mugshot  
<you're not really boosting my ego here  


>Ha, fair point  
>[image attached]  
>[image attached]  
>Better?  


<much  
<nice selfie, love the flamingo lamp  
<shit we do look the same  
<like even more than me and vega do  
<must be the eyes  
<are those the other marauders with you in the first picture?  


>Yes, you know about us?  


<mom left journals  


>Oh  


<don't feel bad you don't remember her  
<she was an obliviator in the order with you all  
<she took your memories to keep us safe when she found out she was pregnant  
<sorry this must be a lot for you  


>No, no, thanks for telling me  


<you can read them if you like  
<her journals, i mean  
<i'd say you could have them altogether but vee and i need them for insurance  
<OH  
<we can clear your name, you know  
<if you want  
<mom knew you weren't secret keeper  
<it's written in her journal and dated before the 31st  
<all of the journals are blood sealed too, so there's no way they could say it's been tampered with  
<i probably should've lead the conversation with that...  


>Are  
>You're not lying?  
>You're really not just fucking with me?  


<i wouldn't dare  
<not about this  
<be at the coffee shop around noon tomorrow?  
<i'll be polyjuiced as some other stranger but vee's only wearing colored contacts, you'll recognize her from the picture  
<she looks more like mom so she doesn't need much of a disguise  


>I'll be there  
>Thank you  
>Really  


<anytime  
<padfoot :P


End file.
